


And Counting

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a present for Rick on their anniversary. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "celebration" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“Happy anniversary!” Ryan congratulates the couple.

“So, five years since you tied the knot. Any regrets?” Esposito asks, grinning.

“Twenty-nine months of morning sickness.” Kate grumbles.

“I remember sleeping. Long, long ago.” Rick reminisces, yawning.

“Between you,” Ryan points at the control-freak cop, “and you,” he points at the impulse-driven author, “is it any wonder that all three kids are unholy terrors?”

“Just for that, you’re babysitting tonight.” Beckett grins savagely.

“Hey!”

“Beckett, your math is wrong. Three kids times nine months is twenty-seven, not twenty-nine.” Rick corrects his wife smugly.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you …”


End file.
